Behind The Scenes
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: Want to know what they do behind the scenes of filming one of the Harry Potter movies? Read my story to find out, by the way, I don't know what Genre to make it...so any suggestions would be fine! ^.^


Behind The Scenes  
  
Disclaimer doesn't own  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"And cut!" The director yelled. Daniel Raddcliffe, the person who plays Harry Potter, stepped off the set. "Any more angles?" He asked the director, panting. (They had just done the quidditch scene. "Oh, not much." The director replied, putting his hands in front of his face like a camera. "Ok...how much more?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Like I said, not much. Only 54 more shots of the same scene. Don't worry. It'll fly by in a turtle's hour." The director walked away. .Daniel walked to his trailer, where he shared with Tom, Emma, Rupert, the twins, Devon, Matt, Chris and Danny. (I'll introduce them later of what characters they play.)  
  
"Hey. My scene yet?" Ruper asked Daniel as he came in. "Yup. Emma's and Tom's as well. It's time to do the scene where Hermione slaps Malfoy." Daniel said. Everyone laughed except Emma and Tom. The three of them left, into the sets, where they were now filming The Prisoner Of Azkaban. "Action!" Emma jumped in front of Tom and slapped him. "Cut! Emma, darling, Hermione is mad, fuing mad! Slap Tom like he  
  
was your father, who just drowned your dog!" The director yelled. Tom gulped. Emma nodded and walked back to her place. "Action!" Harry growled in agner when all fo a sudden Emma jumped in front of him and slapped Draco really hard. "Cut! Very good! Take your seats, we'll do this scene later." The director dismissed them.  
  
"Emma, how did you do that? Without actually hurting him! You DIDN'T hurt him, did you?" Daniel asked her. "Can someone get me a pack of ice, please?!" Tom yelled from his seat, feeling his cheek. Daniel and Emma laughed and they went back to the trailer. "Break time!" Emma yelled. They all cheered. "Hey, where's Tom?" Danny asked, who played Colin Creevey. "Here." Tom said, coming through the door with a red   
cheek. They all did a stiffled laughter and went back to what they were doing. "Hey, guys? Have you seen the prop remembrall?" Matt asked. "Here, Neville." Tom said, throwing a small ball to him. "I told you not to call me that unless we're on set!" Matt yelled, catching it.   
  
Sean came in. He plays Oliver Wood. "Hey, guys, do you know where to find Angelina?" Angelina played, Angelina Johnson. "Er...no. She's not in the trailer." Tom said. "Woah. What happened to you?" Sean asekd Tom. Everyone held their laughs but Sean didn't get it. Tom just didn't think it was funny. "Slapping scene." Emma reassured him. "Oh." Sean left.   
  
Rupert kept re-reading his lines. "Da-da-da-da hmm...lalala....dang! They're cutting out the best line!" After half an hour, J.K. Rowling came in. "Hey, guys. Come on, we're doing the stormy quidditch scene. The other director wants Tom, Emma, Rupert and Daniel on." She said. The four walked out and onto the set.   
  
They re-did it and re-did it many times. Draco always getting hurt because of the "Dementor part." After, Matt and Devon went to release their parts. Devon did Seamus and Matt did Neville. Tom stepped up onto his bed, reading a sheet of music. "Tom, what is that?" Emma asked, putting on lipstick, though looking at Tom through the mirror. "Er...Music sheets from one of my choirs." He said. "Of course. You're choirs. Where  
  
are your other three music sheets for the other three choirs?" Daniel teased. "Shut up!" Tom yelled, throwing his pillow at Daniel. (I don't know who Ginny is in real so I'll just call her Ginny.) "Hey, guys. Mind of I stay here? No one is in my trailer." They all nodded and she sat beside Emma and they started up a conversation.   
  
"Tell me again, Tom, how did you become famous?" Daniel asked Tom who was now putting away his music sheets. "Good acting skills." He coughed oddly, not looking at him and packing up his sheets and scripts. "And a famous choir singer?" Daniel asked. "Good singing." He said oddly again.   
  
Daniel nodded and started to read the Goblet of Fire, yet again. Devon came in. "Emma, Tom, J.K. wants you." He said, hanging his coat on the doornob. Tom and Emma left and after five minutes, they came in and quickly turned on Rupert's labtop. Rupert was too busy to notice. "Oh...my gosh. It's true!" Emma said, looking at a site.  
  
They both looked at each other and shuddered. "What?" Daniel asked, walking over to them. "On some story writing website, people have been writing me and Draco stories!" They both shuddered again. Harry looked at the website. "They do the same with everyone....let's see...me and Ginny...ew....Me and Hermione....ew....you and Draco...Draco and Ginny....Hermione and Ron....and Me and Lavender?!" Daniel backed up.  
  
"Ugh. That's just stupid." Daniel said. Ginny started to shudder. "Ok, so my character likes Harry....but my character liking Draco Malfoy? Eeew...." "Come on everyone, time to do the real shooting! We're going to go it through like a drama play. Come on." J.K. said.   
  
-------------------------------------------(Author's note) IMPORTANT FOR REVIEWERS!!!! READ!!!----------------------------------  
  
At the beginning of the next chapter, I will answer all questions about this story, ok? Oh, I got all the cast people like Devon and Matt off a certain website. 


End file.
